familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutaway gags
Cutaway Gags are commonly used in all Family Guy episodes and normally do not have anything to do with the storyline. They are used after a sentence or conversation, usually starting with "This is even worse/better than the time..." and are the comedy part of Family Guy. It is implied that these gags are simply stories made up by the people that set up the gag, and that the incidents shown did not really happen. This is particularly obvious when it comes to parodies of movies and television shows, or incidents that show a character dying. This page is currently under work in progress. You may add cutaway gags here that have not already been forwarded to the season pages Cutaway Gags by Season :Cutaway Gags Season 1 :Cutaway Gags Season 2 :Cutaway Gags Season 3 :Cutaway Gags Season 4 :Cutaway Gags Season 5 Cutaway Gags {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"|Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"|Title !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"|Appear in !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="95"|Cutaway Owner !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|Episode Order !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|Season No. |- |rowspan="2"| || Stewie's Roommate || Chick Cancer ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie claims that being Q*bert's roommate was easier than being married to Olivia Fuller. Stewie is seen sleeping on the isometric game field, annoyed by Q*bert's incessant playing. As bert gets on each square, it lights up, disturbing Stewie's sleep. Stewie then screams that if it continues, Q*bert must pay the electric bill. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Chester the Cheetah Cutaway || Chick Cancer ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie is excited that Olivia will go out on a date with him by being mean to her. Stewie says that he is cooler than the cheetah in the commercials. Meanwhile, Chester Cheetah is seen snorting Cheetos while from a tray as if it were cocaine and listening to Rush's Tom Sawyer. He exclaims, “Oh God! There is no f**king drummer better than Neil Peart!” and smashes his hand through the glass table, stating “It ain’t easy bein’ cheesy,” a slogan from his commercials in the 1990s. |- |colspan="6" bqcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Robert Loggia at the airport || Peter's Two Dads ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Peter mentions that planning kids parties is worse than standing behind Robert Loggia at the airport. The scene cuts to Robert Loggia spelling his name out slowly when checking in at the airport, using himself in sentences to describe each letter. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jim Henson's "Wait-And-See" Attitude || The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| When Brian advises Stewie to "wait and see" whether or not he has cancer, Stewie says that Jim Henson had a "wait and see attitude, and look what happened to him. Now we've got wrong sounding muppets." The scene then cuts to Kermit the Frog and the Swedish Chef in a dialogue sequence, with much different voice tones. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hot Chick with a bad laugh || Airport '07 ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| While trying to get Quagmire his job back, Peter outlines a plan that's "Rougher than dating a hot chick with a bad laugh". The cutaway show Peter snuggling in front of a fire with Sandy. As he begins to kiss her, she starts a deep 'horse' laugh. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Brian's Old Roommate || No Meals on Wheels ||align="center"| Brian Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Brian gets pissed off worse when shocked by Peter than when hearing the O.j. Simpson verdict with his old roommate. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mexican Super Friends || No Meals on Wheels ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Peter compare Mort Goldman to being a bigger mooch than the Mexican Super Friends. Mexican Superman's landlord gets mad over him letting all the superheroes live here when he said that only 5 people were coming. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fat People Cutaway || No Chris Left Behind ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie follows fat people around with a tuba as it's his job is to do so the fat man says that he has glandular problem he then falls and Stewie says "That will be sixty dollars." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jetsons Cutaway || Meet the Quagmires ||align="center"| Brian Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Brian tells Peter that they didn't have flying cars that ran on vegetable oil when George Bush was President. The scene then cuts to a direct title sequence of The Jetsons, and when George Jetson gives Jane a dollar, Jane steals George Jetson's wallet to buy groceries. As she tries to leave, George Grabs her by the wrist and scolds her |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jackée Harry's personal grocery shopper || Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Peter declares that Joe's workouts have made him more exhausted than when he was Jackée Harry's personal shopper. He is seen with her in a supermarket puzzled and astounded by how she measures her quantities. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jafar May Need Glasses || Lois Kills Stewie ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie outlaws Disney from making direct-to-DVD movies such as Aladdin IV: Jafar May Need Glasses. Jafar is at the eye doctor, and is trying to go through each pair of glasses he may need, and compares the two kinds of glasses the doctor gives him, seeing which one works out best for him. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Will Smith's Nice Clean Raps || McStroke ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| When Stewie successfully attempts to get along with the cool kids at James Woods High, he then says that he has became a bigger hit than Will Smith's "nice clean rap." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hasbro's Best Thing Ever || Long John Peter ||align="center"| Chris Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| A toy commercial about Hasbro's Best Things Ever saying it's that you can fly it, toss it, swim it and eat it! After the commercial Stewie is seen sitting on the floor screaming "I WANT IT!!!" and waving his arms in the air. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Foghorn Leghorn goes to KFC || Back to the Woods ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 3||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Cleveland says that he doesn't go to KFC anymore after what Colonel Sanders did to Foghorn Leghorn. A scene cuts to Foghorn Leghorn walking into a Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant and greets Colonel Sanders and comments on how good the food smells in there. Sanders then decapitates him with a meat cleaver. His still-functioning head comments that his body looks just like a chicken with his head cut off. It is then when the head realizes what happened. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fozzie Bear / Muppet Movie Cutaway || Baby Not On Board ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"| A non-sequitur features Fozzie Bear that is in Arabia who is awkwardly telling Arab jokes to the Arab locals, Fozzie then kind of apologizes, and tells a nice joke. This is a parody of Fozzie's attempt to tell a fat joke in The Muppet Movie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Midget Press Secretary || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| FOX Executive ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"|An executive for FOX News tells Lois that to expose Rush Limbaugh as homosexual would be as foolish as FDR hiring that midget press secretary. The cutaway shows the press secretary giving the solemn news about Pearl Harbor only to have someone in the crowd remark "He's adorable". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Carter Tries to Learn the Lyrics || 420 ||align="center"| Carter Pewterschmidt ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"| Carter revealed that due to the legalization of marijuana, he had to sell his Bangles records before he could memorize all the song's lyrics. He is shown singing a misunderstood version of the song "Walk Like An Egyptian" while he listens to the Bangles' version on a walkman. Instead of singing the actual song lyrics of "Walk Like An Egyptian", he confuses it with "My back is hurting from the chair I'm sitting on. Where's the Tylenol? If I lay down flat on the floor it usually kind of fixes it. Tony Danza from Who's the Boss? says 'ay-oh-way-oh-waay-ohh-wayy-oh" |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Palestinian Alarm Clock|| Quagmire's Baby ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter declares that the ham radio is more worthless than his Palestinian Alarm Clock. When the alarm clock went off one morning, it blew up the house and made it combust. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || London Gentlemen's Club|| Jerome Is the New Black ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"| The London Gentlemen's Club is a club mentioned by Peter Griffin in Jerome is the New Black when his friends start talking about the absence of Cleveland Brown. Peter says that without a black guy, they're as boring as the London Gentlemen's Club. During the drawn-out sequence showing the club's actions, all they do is read newspapers and clear their throats, gradually getting louder and louder. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mentally Challenged Suicide Bomber|| Hannah Banana ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Seen in Hannah Banana, Peter was explaining to the Evil Monkey that he'd missed him so much, like when America was attacked by mentally challenged suicide bombers. The scene cuts to a suicide bomber yelling Allahu Akbar! on a bicycle, crashing into a tower, falling off his bike. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fly That Wants to Leave but Can't Figure its Way Out|| Dial Meg for Murder ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter temporarily rented Meg's room to it while she was in jail. When it tries to leave, it can't figure its way out, thus making it stuck in the Griffin's house. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Chinese NASCAR|| Dial Meg for Murder ||align="center"| Meg Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Chinese NASCAR was seen in Dial Meg for Murder, Meg was talking to Brian about leaving to China. When Meg plans to run away from Quahog she talks about going to China because they have NASCAR there now. The scene cuts to a NASCAR race in China, the race starts and all the racers immediately crash after leaving the starting line. All the racers shout at each others in Chinese. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Goofy Goes to Hell || Dial Meg for Murder ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 3||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"| Satan condemns Goofy to the eternal pit of fire for being involved in the September 11th terrorist attacks. Goofy admits being part of it, because the United States supports Israel. This may be a reference to Walt Disney's purportedly anti-Semitic views. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rapacious Cavalryman || April in Quahog ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter buys a musket and says he's always wanted to save a Native American Woman from a rapacious cavalryman. Peter is shown blowing her head off rather than letting her fall into the hands of the cavalryman. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Russian Mice || April in Quahog ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter hates that Chris leaves his Russian Mice around. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tiny Race of People Who Live Inside Our Carpet || Partial Terms of Endearment ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter tries to convince Lois not to have her friend's baby by following his orders to co-exist just like he does with a tiny race of people who live inside their carpet. In the cutaway, Chris hears them playing music to which Peter claims is their way of blessing him so that he will give them food. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Carter hates a sitcom || Welcome Back, Carter | Peter Griffin||align="center"|1||align="center"| 9 |- |colspan="6"| Peter says that ordering Carter around will made hate that more then getting mad at characters on some sitcom. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Being A Mets Fan || Halloween on Spooner Street | Stewie Griffin||align="center"|1||align="center"| 9 |- |colspan="6"| While after getting bullied out of his candy, an angry Stewie says that Halloween is a bigger let down then being an Mets fan. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Feeling of Control || Baby, You Knock Me Out | Peter Griffin||align="center"|1||align="center"| 9 |- |colspan="6"| When Lois wins a fight of boxing, she feels that she has control, as she tells Peter, he recall's his own feeling of control, burping in a underground parking place. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Eeyore's Negative Attitude || Road to the North Pole ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 9 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie compares Brian's negative attitude to Eeyore's. The scene cuts to Winnie-the-Pooh trying to cheer Eeyore up and asking him why he's always in such a bad mood. Eeyore responds by saying that he has a "nail in his anus." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- Category:Family Guy